A viagem
by daniihh
Summary: POV Dimitri


**A viagem**

Olhei ao redor para o que parecia ser a décima quinta vez.

Ela estava atrasada.

Suspirei e encostou o carro pensando que poderia ter sido mantê-la. Ela provavelmente estava falando com Lissa e só perdeu a noção do tempo. Ou ela estava nervosa, e tenta levantar-se antes de sairmos. De qualquer maneira eu lhe daria mais dois minutos antes de eu ir procurá-la.

E de repente, lá estava ela, correndo pelo gramado da escola como se o meu pensamento tinha conjurado ela. Eu dei-lhe um olhar que espelhava a minha irritação por ter de esperar.

"Eu sei, eu sei", disse ela, lendo meus recursos. "Desculpe, Eu estou atrasada."

Ignorei os sentimentos que borbulhava quando eu tinha cerca de Rose. Ela era uma criatura incrível, com lindos olhos castanhos, cabelos castanhos e surpreendente jogo. Embora eu sabia o que parecia, nunca as minhas recordações fez sua justiça beleza.

Ela observou como pequenos flocos de neve começaram a cair sobre a terra, e então perguntou: "Quem mais está indo?"

Eu escondi a minha emoção ligeira com um encolher de ombros. "Só você e eu."

Atitude distraída Rose parecia mudar naquele instante. Ela ficou subitamente contente, e seus olhos brilharam. "A que distância está?", Ela perguntou, e eu estava tendo problemas para descobrir o porquê. Ela quer uma viagem curta, como eu fiz, de modo que não haveria nenhum... UPS escapar? Ou será que ela quer uma longa viagem para nos forçar tanto para superar os nossos sentimentos de uma vez por todas?

"Cinco horas."

"Ah." Isso foi tudo. Isso era tudo que ela disse, e eu silenciosamente amaldiçoei toda a situação.

As estradas geladas teriam sido difíceis de gerir para ninguém, mas tendo crescido em torno de tempo similar, assim como os meus sentidos aguda Dhampir, eu estava fazendo muito tempo.

Eu roubei um olhar sobre Rose, e notou a expressão distante em seu rosto enquanto ela olhava para a estrada. Voltei minha atenção para a estrada, bem como, desejando que eu pudesse saber o que estava em sua cabeça. Essa coisa toda que fizemos estava começando a me esgotar. Foi apenas tornando mais difícil para nós dois.

"Eles não costumam vir para a Academia?", Ela perguntou de repente. "Quero dizer, eu sou todo para a viagem de campo, mas por que estamos indo para eles?"

"Na verdade você está indo só para um dele, não é um deles. Desde que este é um caso especial e que ele está fazendo um favor, nós somos o que fazer a viagem. "

"Quem é ele?"

Eu escondi meu sorriso ", de Arthur Schoenberg".

Ela fez como se fosse desmaiar, "O que?" Como ela tomou no sentido pleno do nome de Arthur Schoenberg, eu pensava sobre ele mesmo. Ele era famoso tanto como guardiões fui e devido a esse fato, ele era muito intimidante.

"Não fui ... não estava lá ninguém disponível?", Perguntou em voz baixa.

Eu estava tentando muito difícil não sorrir. "Você vai ficar bem. Além disso, se Art aprova você, é uma ótima recomendação para ter em seu registro ".

À menção de seu registro, Rose parecia queda na derrota. Ela foi sem dúvida a pensar em todas as situações que ela tinha se envolvido em que criou um monte de papéis coloridos.

"Você vai ficar bem." Eu disse novamente. "O bom em seu registro supere o mau."

Olhamos um para o outro rapidamente e eu rapidamente me arrependi. Eu não pude deixar de lembrar que a noite com Rose. Nossos corpos entrelaçados, a sensação de sua pele, as curvas suaves dela, respirar, eu disse a mim mesmo, apenas respirar.

"Obrigado, treinador", disse ela enquanto ela se aconchegou de volta para seu assento.

"Estou aqui para ajudar", disse eu manter minha voz leve. Eu não estava seguro aqui neste carro com Rose. Eu não confio em mim quando eu estava sozinho com ela. Eu queria para rolar as janelas para baixo, para deixar o ar fresco para dentro do espaço minúsculo. Eu senti como eu estivesse sufocando com toda a frustração que permaneceu entre nós.

"Você sabe o que realmente ajudaria?" Sua voz rompeu os meus pensamentos.  
_  
Estar em outro carro, talvez?_ "Hmm?"

"Se você tiver desligado essa porcaria de música e colocar algo que saiu depois do Muro de Berlim caiu."

Eu ri, apesar de mim mesmo. "Seu pior matéria é história, mas de alguma forma, você sabe tudo sobre a Europa Oriental."

Ela deu de ombros e olhou para mim: "Ei, tenho que ter material para minhas piadas, camarada."

Sorrindo ainda, eu mudei a estação para um país que eu achei bastante agradável. Eles me fizeram lembrar os Westerns que eu amei. Tempos mais simples.

"Ei! Este não é o que eu tinha em mente" exclamou com um olhar de nojo.

Eu estava suprimindo outra risada. "Hey. É isto ou o outro."

Ela suspirou. "Volte para o material de 1980."

Como eu virei a estação de volta para a anterior, Rose cruzou os braços sobre o peito e olhou para fora da janela.

Talvez, esta seria uma agradável cinco horas depois de tudo.


End file.
